


Lost Boy

by mukehemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Luke, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Luke, M/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Protective Michael, Runaway, Sad Luke, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukehemmings/pseuds/mukehemmings
Summary: im coming because i need to find you©disclaimer:I obviously don't own 5sos; however, the manner in which these characters are depicted is entirely dependent on my own thought process.I've not had the means to successfully write a story, despite composing a plethora of both online and written drafts throughout the years. That being said, I hope that I'm able to create something that I feel is worth writing and sharing.





	1. Dark Parts Of My Thoughts

Luke _**I**_

I slowly pushed myself up from the cold floor, unable to see due to the pure blackness surrounding me. I winced from a sharp pain in my lower chest as I began to recollect the events prior to my passing out.

I knew that I would have cried had there been any tears left for me to cry with. It seemed as if my whole life consisted of moments like this. I would wake up in such pain that I struggled to breathe let alone stand. I would ball my eyes out until I didn't have the energy to continue. I would tell myself time and time again that things would never get better and there was nothing I could do to change that. However, this time would be different.

I was going to make sure of that.


	2. Free Now

Luke **II**

I found it to be quite useful that I didn't own many things. Most of the things that I did own were either destroyed or used against me. I decided it better to pack whatever I could fit that was of importance into a string bag, tossing in the three band shirts I owned, a blue flannel, and my ripped black jeans in with it. I thought twice before tossing in my razor heads in with it, along with a small wooden box that held a couple of rings in it.

I placed the string bag inside of my schoolbag in the case that I actually decide to show my face at that shithole ever again. With the feeling that I was still missing something, I turned my head catching a glimpse of the knit flower blanket sitting on top of my blood stained mattress. I reached over for it, folding it gently and putting it on top of the string bag, encasing them inside the schoolbag by zipping it closed.

I swiftly threw my knit pink sweater that had frayed quite a lot at the bottom over my small frame, hissing as the heavy sweater set atop my bruises.

I sighed heavily, scanning the walls around me, littered with imperfections and memories of all the times I had fucked up. There was no way I would think twice about missing this place, let alone turning back.

My mind began to race over all the possibilities. Maybe I would be mugged? Shot and dead? Kidnapped? Or maybe I would simply be left alone, though around here, I had serious doubt for that possibility. We didn't live in a very nice area. Actually, it was quite dangerous, to say the least.

A feeling of sadness washed over me. The kind of sadness that resulted in sluggish movements, and slow thinking. I traced my fingertips along the crack in my door. The first time I had really fucked up. Telling my parents I thought I liked boys at the age of twelve had been one of the worst decisions I'd ever made, and I almost wished I had kept it to myself. I shook my head, attempting to shake off the thoughts, knowing that if I didn't get going soon I ran a huge risk of getting caught mid-plan.

I felt tears resurface themselves in my eyes, causing me to feel worthless, "You're trapped," I whispered to myself, plopping myself down in the middle of the floor. I would have winced, but the numb feeling bouncing around the inside of my head made it next to impossible, "You're useless... so... so stupid.." I bit my lip harshly in a failed attempt to prevent the tears from cascading down my cheeks.

"This is a fucking nightmare," I said a bit more loudly, voice crack and all. I slowly picked myself up, swinging my string bag over my back and peaking my head out of my door to make sure no one had been up and about before carefully slipping out of my room. I sighed heavily once again, this time followed by a rush of anxiety. My hands shook slightly and I begun to curse at myself for believing I had the potential to do this.

It felt like a stare down between me and the front door. I almost felt taunted by the way the door was so heavy, the risk of waking them all up very present in my mind. I took a deep breathe, running a shaky hand through my hair before stepping diligently toward the door. I looked back at the bruised home, blackened not only by the lack of physical light, but by the secrets and the pain being held within it. I did not want to be here anymore. I never wanted to be here. Death row would be better than being here.

But, why did I have to convince myself? I've known nearly my entire life I didn't want to be here just as much as I was not wanted here. So why was it so difficult for me now? I pondered for a moment before hearing a slight shifting in the house, causing my heart to start pounding so loudly in my ears that I thought everyone in the house could hear it.

The shifting was followed by a sudden banging on one of the walls, to which I had almost curled into a ball and covered my ears right there; however, I used it as encouragement and in a split second I was out of the house, the door left wide open behind me, running down the street so harshly that I was sure to pound a hole in the concrete with the sheer force of my converse clad feet hitting the pavement.

I had absolutely no clue where I was running off to, all I knew was I couldn't stop until I had to. With the crazy adrenaline rush I was having, I didn't think I would ever stop running. I surprised myself with how quickly and painlessly I ran, but I had a feeling that once I came down this was going to hurt me a hell of a lot more than it did in that moment. 

I went from running on the pavement, through both busy and empty midnight streets, and industrial structures to running through large bodies of trees that led into an ominous but peaceful clearing. My running came to a stop when I tripped over a tree stump clearly unaccounted for seeing as, at this point, there were no more trees to run through, or so I had thought.

I sighed heavily, feeling a burning sensation spread over my lungs and an intense throbbing in my head. I pulled my legs off of the tree stump and turned myself sideways then onto my back. I nearly gasped for air as black spots clouded my vision, which you'd think would be difficult to pick out in the midst of night, but it's the manner in which the spots surrounded my vision; it caused my head to spin profusely and my body to turn stiff.

Within minutes I let go of what little consciousness I had so desperately tries to hold onto, aware that anything could happen to me in the midst of the clearing; however, I felt too free to care anymore. I felt as if I'd not had the chance to sleep in years. A strange sense of relief set in my chest, a sort of anxious relief that only hit me the moment my eyes were closed.

Freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't remember the day of my last update but ill probably update like once a week.  
> i kinda have to worry about school, so sometimes i might forget ! <3


	3. Ocean Eyes

Luke _**III**_

"What the hell?" I hear a boys voice echo in the distance "Isn't that the kid from our school?" Another voice murmurs more smoothly as I hear footsteps making their way closer to where I had been laying in the grass. It didn't register what was going on until the steps stopped nearly right beside me.

"You think he's dead?" The smoother voice asked, I attempted to open my eyes subtly, but the blinding light above caused me to flinch hard, making the two boys flinch as well. "Guess not .." The first boy huffed, and as my eyes adjusted to the light I recognized this grumpy boy to be Michael Clifford. My breathe hitched in my throats with the realization that someone from my school had just seen me sleeping outside. I weakly propped myself up on one of my elbows, using the other arm to shade the bright light from my eyes, shifting my gaze between the two boys.

"Why are you sleeping outside...? And at that, in the midst of the woods?" Michael's closest friend piped up, giving me a strange look. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What was I supposed to say? That I ran from home? That I couldn't go back unless I wanted to have a near death experience? I slowly closed my mouth, looking to the ground as the two boys just stood there and stared at me.

"I-I don't... know.." My voice came out small but hoarse from all of the crying I'd done the other night. I sat up slowly and I felt my heart rate pick up as the boys continued on giving me weird looks, my hands beginning to shake. I watched out for Michael because although he was a nice person, for some reason he took a particular disliking to me, or so I had been told.

My mind went on racing as my lips began to quiver slightly. I just wanted them to leave. I didn't plan on having a mental breakdown in front of two random schoolmates. "W-why aren't you in school..?" I asked hesitantly, not sure what else to say.

"I tend not to be in school more than I am." Michael pointed out, making me mentally facepalm. Michael always skipped school with his friend. I wonder if he did it by himself on the days his friend didn't skip with him? I sighed, dropping my head in my hands when it began to feel fuzzy from all the anxiety building up in the center of my chest. It felt as if it was weighing down on my lungs like a boulder. "You alright mate?" Michael's friend asked awkwardly.

"Mhm" I tried to force the noise out from my throat, but it came out as more of whisper. I bit my lip harshly out of pure frustration and just nodded my head.

"Luke" Michaels voice rang in my ears. It almost didn't sound like Michael because of the delicate manner in which he said my name. Like if he used it too harshly then it would break. I lifted my head slightly, startled to see Michael was sitting directly in front of me. I hastily forced my head back into my hands, hoping it wasn't obvious that I had just jumped. I felt a hand on my knee, causing me to jump once again, this time meeting my dull blue eyes to Michael's soft green ones. "Why aren't you in school?" I groaned internally at the question.

"Eh... Didn't feel- Didn't feel like it.." I tried to say lamely, but my voice faltered partway through the sentence. I mentally cursed at myself for stuttering so horribly. Michael nodded and looked off into the clearing as if distracted by something. I secretly admired the way one of his eyebrows raised slightly higher than the other when Michael was thinking about something.

Michael stood up abruptly, turning to his friend who was sitting on the tree stump that I had fallen over last night. "Aye, than we ought to leave you be then, yeah?" He said, gesturing his head in my direction, "Come on Calum." Michael addressed his friend and he stood up as well, dusting off the back of his jeans that had become caked in dirt I must have kicked up during my fall yesterday. Calum nodded then slowly began walking off.

Michael looked at me once more before giving me a lopsided smile. "If ya feel like going to school today, I'm gonna convince Calum to come to the shops with me down the street from it some time later. Come there instead of laming it out at school, okay?" I looked up at Michael slightly open jawed before slowly nodding my head. It was hard to believe Michael just openly invited me to hang out with him and his friend.

Michael squatted down next to me, ruffling a hand in my hair, "Oh, and next time you want to play the 'I'm okay' game, try wiping the dry blood from your face, and maybe the tears from those pretty ocean eyes of yours first, yeah?" I gaze at Michael for a moment in shock before he turns around and shouts out for Calum to wait up for him, bolting in his direction.

I just sat there at an utter loss for words.

Why would Michael Clifford care about my well being let alone actually want to be seen with a lost boy like me?


	4. ew i hate a/n

whoops i had a lot of shit to do so i sorta forgot to post more updates?? but i have chapters that have already been done for a bit, so i'll go through them and edit them so they're ready to post within the next month. just thought i should let you mf's know im not ded. just dumb & stressed (;


	5. Michael

Michael I

"That was weird," Calum mumbled, glancing over at me awkwardly. We walked for a good ten minutes or so in silence, which gave me reason to believe Calum was getting antsy. "Eh, we've both seen weirder," I chuckled, half turning my head in his direction.

"Shit," I cursed as my body collided with a telephone poll. I stepped back and stood there, wondering wordlessly how I managed being dumb enough to walk right into a telephone poll. It was like I lost my damn head when I walked out the door today..

Calum suddenly burst into laughter, realizing what had happened. I place a hand on my now slightly throbbing head, "Fuck off," my voice came out raspier then I had intended.

"You alright mate?" Calum's laughs died down quickly. I nod my head and smirk at him, thankfully wiping the concerned look off his face. "I ain't a bitch Cal," I joke, "Just an airhead then?" He retorts. I punch him lightly in the arm and just laugh as he holds it in mock hurt.

I continued walking and after Calum's finished with his dramatics, he jogged his way to catch up with me. We walked in silence once again, which was sort of unusual for us, but I swear my head was in the clouds today.

My thoughts gradually drifted to the boy with the ocean eyes, I wondered if we would see him at the shops later and about him sleeping in the middle of that clearing ... and why he'd been covered in dry blood as well. There was no fucking way he found his way to the clearing by accident, it was so hidden by the trees that you'd think there was no clearing in the first place. Unless he was running from something. Or someone.

It was odd to me that I thought of him, whereas I hadn't payed him much mind before. I'd seen him in the hallways on the occasion that I showed up at school, but he never seemed to speak to anyone. I always thought it was because he had the idea that he was too good for everyone. Now, I wasn't so sure.

"Hey, Michael!" Calum waved a hand in my face, causing me to jump back. "Holy shit," I muttered, pushing his hand away from me. I shook my head violently to shake off the thought of Luke. "You just kinda stopped walking.. Almost left you back here mate," Calum chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Sorry man, just uh.. thinking," I explained and we started walking again, strolling right past the school. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time, picking up my pace a little when I noticed it was ten past two. I didn't want to get caught up in the crossfire of kids barging out of school all at once.

"Time?" Calum piped up to which I replied, "Two ten." He then picks his feet up just as I had, "Damn, was only morning when we left my place earlier," He commented. It doesn't take long for us to make it to the shops, luckily before school let out. 

My phone goes off just as we enter the building and I nearly answer it, but stop upon seeing it was my mother. I scoff and turn my ringer off. She was probably just calling to yell at me again for not going to school, so I figured it could wait until I got home.

I felt my mood shift as I picked up the pace, my black boots making harsher contact with the tile floor of the building than they had with the concrete outside. "Your mum?" Calum questions, "Yep."

"Michael?" Calum's voice came out a bit softer than it had before, "Why do you just ignore her?" I stopped in my spot, gritting my teeth. I gave Calum a glare that visibly sent chills down his spine. I huffed before giving him a hasty reply, "Don't have time for her shit." Calum awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, well aware that he had struck a nerve.

I held my glare towards him for a moment longer before turning back and casually walking again, Calum strolling alongside me. "Sorry mate," Calum says quietly, but not passively to which I shrug my shoulders.

I walked up to the first interesting store I'd seen, 'Spencers'. I glanced over at Calum and gestured to the entrance with my head, "Yeah?" Calum thought a moment before answering, "Sure."

Calum and I went through most of the shops around the building that were actually worth going into. The rest seemed very cliché or boring. I picked up some free items along the way, not sure if Calum had done the same. It was usually safe to assume that he did, though with Calum, you can never be sure.

I wandered around the shops a bit more before settling on a bench in the intersection by the buildings entrance. I sighed as Calum plopped down next to me, "You sure you're alright today mate?" Calum prodded. I glanced over at him casually, noticing the ever so slight shaking of his hands. He wanted a cigarette.

"If you're wondering if I'll step outside and pan a cigarette with you, you could just ask," His head shot up at my words, and his lips part as if he's going to say something. He sits there like that for a moment before closing his eyes briefly, "N-no it's not that, wasn't sure if you were in a mood or whatever.." He laughed lightly to cover up his subtle nervousness, but I knew Calum better than that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We've been in here long enough, yeah? School kids are starting to show up anyways," My eyes trailed over to a small group of kids I recognized from school. "Haha, yeah, before we know it tons of those fuckers are gonna pop up in here," Calum agreed.

The both of us stood up and made our way towards the lesser used of the exits, on the other side of the shops. We walked quickly, avoiding the herds of students starting to pile in. I felt Calum nearly press himself into me as some of the students entered through the back way.

When we stepped out onto the pavement, I immediately spotted a man sitting outside with a lit cigarette in between his fingers. He looked to be middle aged with a lot of grey-blondish hair and a scruff to match. I silently pointed him out to Calum and began walking toward him. I stopped just before reaching him, noticing his somewhat negative demeanor. I hadn't half the mind to chicken out at this point, so I continued on.

"Uh, excuse me? Sir? I was wondering if you had a spare fag on you?" The man glanced up at me, offering a strange look. I noticed he had very distinct blue eyes. It startled me when I realized his eyes held the same shape and color as the boy from earlier today. 

"Hey! You want it, or not?" The man snapped, waving a cigarette in front of my face. "Oh, shit, sorry," I rushed out, taking the fresh cigarette from his bruised hand, "Thank you!" He chuckled, "Aren't you a bit young to be smoking..?" The man asked hesitantly. I shrugged my shoulders, "We're all going to die someday, some just sooner than others I guess. Better to indulge in something toxic than waste my life suffering."

He offered another strange look, "Ah.. alright..." The man turned his head back to the door of the building where people were simultaneously entering and exiting from. I began to turn on my heel before the man spoke up again, "Hey... you seen a tall, thin, blonde kid around here anywhere? Blue eyes, long chicken legs? Fat face?"

My heart skipped in my chest, thoughts immediately turning to Luke. Maybe Luke was lost and he was looking for him? The way the mans face turned from a look of nonchalance to one of disgust as he spoke out the details discouraged my thoughts. I shook my head, "No, sorry,"

"Thanks anyways," He muttered, clearly annoyed. I turned around and walked back to Calum, who gave me a confused look. "He was just looking for someone.. wondering if I seen him," I explained, handing him the cigarette when he looked ready to ask questions.

He pulled a lighter with his star sign, Aquarius, from his pocket and lit it as we walked swiftly away from the shops. I turn my head towards him, watching to see if he burns off any hair this time. "What'd he s-" Calum stops mid sentence when I smack right into something. It knocked me on my ass, which lead me to believe it was a someone rather than a something.

“Shiiit,” I hold my head, the dull throbbing from earlier having started up again. When I look up I'm met with the ocean eyes I had seen this morning staring back at me. We both stare silently for a few minutes from our spots on the ground before the blonde boy is on his feet, spitting out overlapping apologies and offering to help me up.

I grab hold of his inner wrist, noticing him wince before wrapping his hand around my own and half pulling me to my feet. The blood previously caked over his face and neck was gone, but he still looked as if he'd been crying. I decided against commenting when a thought sprung up in my mind.

I hadn't let go of his wrist and vice versa, so we stood there awkwardly holding hands before I shifted my gaze from our hands to his eyes, which were also on our hands. He looks up slowly as I part my lips to speak.

"Is someone looking for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i updated ! thanks for reading & feel free to give feedback even if it is criticism ! always welcome ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> i've written vague stories on wattpad before, but i've taken a greater liking to ao3 in the past few years & ive only just started, so u gotta ...
> 
> bear with me (:
> 
> im rusty


End file.
